This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The hypothesis of this trial is 1) That a low intensification strategy causes less renal dysfunction than a "high intensification strategy, as measured by change in serum creatinine from randomization to 72 hours. 2) That a "low intensification" strategy is equally efficacious in relieving acute symptoms compared to "high intensification" strategy, as measured by the area under the curve of serial visual analog assessments for global well being over 72 hours. 3) That continuous IV infusion of furosemide causes less renal dysfunction than twice daily IV bolus administration, as measured by change in creatinine from baseline to 72 hours. 4) That continuous IV infusion of furosemide is more efficacious at relieving acute symptoms compared to twice daily bolus administration, as measured by the area under the curve of serial visual analog assessments for global well being over 72 hours.